


Midnight Mirage

by cynatnite



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch wakes up to a surprise in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Mirage

After Hutch came through the door, he closed it behind him and leaned against it. The day hadn’t been an easy one. Despite the beautiful sunshine and comfortable weather, he had sat through three difficult interviews with family members of victims. Trying to put them in a comfortable position of being willing to tell him the intimate details hadn’t been easy, but once it started, it was difficult to stop. Some always felt that need to express even the most private of moments.

The night had already claimed the day and Hutch had stayed at work much later than he should have. He took his time finishing up addendums for the cases currently taking all their time. Hutch even gave in and had a cold meal in the cafeteria. His motives were becoming too obvious and it was almost ten at night when he finally left the precinct.

Hutch sighed and pushed himself away from the door. He stripped off his jacket and tossed it on the couch. Then off came his weapon. When it was in its rightful place, he went to the kitchen and got a beer. As the stress began to leave him, Hutch went to the greenhouse and studied the leaves on a plant.

Starsky should be at the club by now, he thought. Their three victims had been patrons. Hutch should’ve pushed the issue harder with Dobey. His partner had overruled him and Dobey agreed. He would use the daylight hours to run down the leads that Starsky acquired at the dance club. The discussion continued to the Torino and had turned into a full blown fight. Hutch lost and he was bitter enough about it to show up regardless of what anyone said.

“Fuck me,” Hutch bit out in a low voice. He still recalled the resentful look in Starsky’s eyes and hated himself for it. The over protectiveness had shown itself and they both knew it. Despite the several months that had passed, the shooting was at the forefront of his mind. It constantly repeated itself whenever he closed his eyes.

He finished off the beer and left the empty can sitting on the table. Hutch went to the bathroom and slid off his clothes. He looked in the mirror. Since shaving off the mustache, he did look younger. The longish hair he liked. Pulling at the strands, Hutch debated on how much longer he ought to let it go.

The hot shower felt good. When he finished, Hutch dried off and tossed aside the towel. It was late and he had an early morning ahead of him. The night would be a comfortable one and rather than the pajama bottoms he normally wore, Hutch opted to sleep in the buff.

He pulled back the sheet and slid onto the bed. The coolness felt good on his skin and he let loose a deep cleansing breath that relaxed him even more. He tried to think about the strange case, but sleep was winning the battle. The inexplicable cause of deaths had perplexed them all and before Hutch could mentally go over the details, his eyes closed.

~*~

What it was that woke him, Hutch didn’t know. Darkness was all around him and when he tried to move, he felt metal on his wrists and yanked at them. He was cuffed to the bed frame.

“Easy, babe.”

At the foot of the bed was Starsky. “Starsky, what the hell is going on? Did you do this?”

“God, you’re fuckin’ beautiful. You know that?”

Something was wrong with him. Starsky was in dark denim which seemed to make his skin lighter..almost paler. It was the disconnected looks that Hutch was getting that bothered him. “Just take these things off, Starsk.”

“You’ve no idea, Hutch...what you do to me...Shit, if you only knew.”

Hutch watched Starsky let the denim jacket slide off his shoulders and drop to the floor. The holster was unbuttoned and when Hutch heard the heavy thud of Starsky’s berretta, his uneasiness doubled. “What are you doing?”

“Take it easy.”

Seeing Starsky loosen the leather belt and undo the button on his jeans sent Hutch’s nerves on edge. Her jerked at the cuffs again. When Starsky was totally naked, Hutch’s heart stopped. He’d seen his partner nude a thousand times. Even the times he’d seen Starsky’s cock heavy with need didn’t rattle him to the core the way this did.

Starsky got on the bed and began crawling toward him. There was no doubt about it now. That huge cock was meant for him. “God, Starsk.”

“Shhhh,” Starsky soothed. “It’ll be good...I promise.”

Hutch was positive his eyes were wide as saucers when Starsky straddled him at his waist. He could feel his partner’s thick cock resting on his belly. Hutch dared a look and saw it rise and fall with every uneasy breath he took.

The hands ran across his chest and their warmth began to relax him a little. Damn it, Hutch thought. He liked it. “Starsky, why are you doing this?”

“You know why.” Starsky then leaned forward and began licking Hutch’s nipple.

“Shit!” How in the hell Starsky knew his sensitivity there, Hutch didn’t know. He didn’t give a damn. Between the small bites and suckling, his body had just overcome its trepidation.

Hutch moaned as Starsky went from one nipple to the other. He felt a leg insinuate itself between his own and rather than fight it, Hutch complied. His body wanted...no, needed...more stimulation.

As Starsky’s mouth worked its way down, Hutch couldn’t resist his body’s anticipation. His hips surged upward as a hand took hold of his heavy erection. “Shit!”

“I got you,” Starsky told him.

That got no argument from him and Hutch cursed loudly when a hot mouth took him. He looked to the dark ceiling and it took little difficulty in imaging how Starsky looked as he sucked his cock into his mouth. Just seeing how deep Starsky took him was almost his undoing. He nearly lost it.

What kept him from exploding was the sudden feeling of sharp teeth running ever so lightly along his member. It was so erotic that Hutch pushed his cock further into Starsky’s mouth in hopes of getting that plain/pleasure mix. “Fuck.”

He was going to come. There was no stopping it now. “God!”

Suddenly, he felt a tight hold on his balls and any notion of coming was out of the question. Hutch was rolled to his side and Starsky moved in behind him.

“Not yet, blue eyes,” Starsky breathed in his ear.

Hutch felt Starsky scoot in closer behind him and when his left leg was pushed forward, then he knew what was coming. “Starsky...please...”

Starsky sucked on Hutch’s neck and then raised his head. “It’s worth it. You’ll see.”

When Hutch’s cock was pumped on, the desire came back. It grew as Starsky licked at his neck. Then he felt something thick at his back entrance. No one had to tell Hutch what it was. Once the tip was inside, he tensed.

“Stop, please!”

“Breathe easy, Hutch,” Starsky ordered.

Hutch did as he was told and the cock pushed more inside of him. It still hurt, but not as before. The sucking at his neck got stronger and then he felt a sharp pain at that spot.

As suddenly as the pain appeared, it disappeared and then the most lascivious feeling he’d ever experienced overtook him. Hutch leaned back more to give Starsky more access to his neck and his hips rocked in answer to his partner’s thrusts inside of him.

He never wanted it to end. Hutch was on such a high that coming down was out of the question. His entire body was on fire and he wanted the carnal pleasure to last forever. Even as he reached to go higher, he was pushed to his stomach.

Thrusts turned to pounding and the connection at his neck was as strong as ever. Hutch wished his hands were free to grab into Starsky so he took hold of the metal frame as the heated sex continued.

When he finally climaxed, Hutch grew dizzy. His vision doubled as he felt the remnants of his ejaculation on the sheet beneath him. As he came down from nirvana, Hutch wanted to say something, but being so tired, the words wouldn’t come. He lowered his head and sleep came immediately.

~*~

The next morning, Hutch opened his eyes to a bright room. The light hurt his eyes and when he tried to get up, the weakness almost kept him in bed. He managed to get to his feet, grab his robe and make his way to the kitchen. Along the way, Hutch closed the curtains in an attempt to keep the sun out.

He poured a large glass of orange juice and sat at the table. Hutch was sore. What was so strange about it was that it was the kind of sore he liked. It was almost similar to what he felt after having a strong satisfying workout.

When Hutch finished the juice, he headed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. “You look like hell, Hutchinson.”

He had dark circles under his eyes and he needed a shower. Hutch wondered what Starsky would say about last night. He certainly couldn’t deny his own physical reactions.

“You know why.” Starsky’s whispered words came back to him and Hutch was forced to admit to himself he had wanted his partner in his bed for some time. Maybe that truth could help set right a troubled relationship.

Hutch was about to turn away when something caught his eye. He leaned in toward the mirror, tilted his head and studied the skin. Seeing the reality of smooth pale skin rather than the fantasy of bite marks, Hutch cursed himself and turned away.


End file.
